


A Sleepless Night

by Megi52



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2020, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megi52/pseuds/Megi52
Summary: Written for Korrasami Week 2020 on Tumblr.Day 1: No Sleep.Description: While Korra is away Asami has trouble sleeping. What could be keeping her up all night?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	A Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this up on my phone so please let me know if you see any typos or mistakes. I read it 3 times but you never know. Enjoy!

_'This is ridiculous'_ she thought. There was no reason for her to be this nervous. No reason for her to be awake at this late hour. Asami glanced at the clock and winced. Her alarm was set to go off in less than 4 hours. _'Looks like it's day 2 with no sleep'._

She sat up slowly and clicked on the bedside lamp. The dark room became illuminated in a soft yellow glow with shadows stretching across the walls and ceiling. Pulling open a drawer, Asami retrieved a jewelry box made of deep red mahogany and inscribed with golden lettering on the lid.

She traced her fingers over the inscription.

_**~To Korra: My Love. My Light. My Heart.~** _

She didn't open the box. She knew what was inside.

_'What if she doesn't like it?'_ The anxiety fueled thought passed through her mind and caused her heart to clench painfully in her chest. _'No. I'm being silly. Of course she'll like it.'_ She put the box back in the drawer and shut it out of sight once more.

"I need some tea to help me relax" she said out loud to the empty room before swinging her legs out of bed, standing up, and heading to the kitchen.

As Asami busied herself with making the tea her mind was temporarily distracted from any negative thoughts, but as soon as she sat down with a steaming cup in hand her mind again began to turn pessimistic.

_'We've never actually talked about this. What if she doesn't believe in all the formality?'_ She took a long sip of tea and walked back to her room to get the jewelry box before returning to the kitchen and her thoughts. _'What if I'm overstepping and she gets upset? I'm not from the Water Tribe after all.'_

She lifted the lid to the box so that she could look at the contents for what was probably the 100th time in the last 24 hours alone. Her eyes grew watery.

_'Korra loves me. Even if she says no she'll still love me.'_ She took another drink from her cup and felt the warm liquid settle in her stomach. The sensation feeling so much like the one she gets whenever she is wrapped in Korra's strong arms and Asami wished more then anything that she was there with her in that moment. Korra always had a way of making her feel better.

"What am I even going to say?" Asami remarked quietly before she groaned in frustration. "Okay Sato. You have two days until Korra is back in Republic City. Which means you have at least that long to come up with something good." Her confident words echoed in the quiet, empty room as she left to retrieve a pen and some paper from another room.

Asami always felt more at ease when she had a clear plan of action. The next step to achieving her goal was going to require her to come up with the perfect words and after that she would worry about the when and where in which to say them. Returning once more to the kitchen, Asami took another mouthful of warm tea and swallowed it down. She placed an open notebook and the pen on the table and then began to pace.

After a few minutes of pacing she poured another cup of tea, grateful that she had decided to make a full pot, before leaning over the notebook and starting to write.

_**~Korra, my love. When we first met we both had feelings for the same guy and that alone should have been enough for you to not like me..~** _

Asami stopped writing and quickly crossed out what she had written. _'Yikes. No need to bring up that painfully awkward history'_ she thought to herself.

She began pacing once more, often stopping to sip tea or jot down a sentence or two before crossing them out with a frustrated sigh. It wasn't long before she had gone through half her tea and several sheets of paper. Their crumpled corpses lay scattered across the surface of the table, evidence of the true difficulty of translating raw emotion into words.

_**~~~When I see you my heart races faster than the fastest satomobile.~~~ ** _

_'That is way too sappy. What am I even thinking. Maybe it's time I try and get some sleep.'_

Her pacing was suddenly interrupted by a light knock that resounded through the formally silent atmosphere. _'Who could that be at this hour? I hope no ones in trouble.'_

Without a second thought, Asami walked out of the kitchen and to the entry door. When she peeked through the peephole and saw who was standing on the other side her heart picked up it's already furious pace in her chest and she swung the door open wide.

"Korra!" Asami threw her arms around her girlfriend in a tight embrace. "What are you doing here? Come in. I thought you were going to be in Ba Sing Se for a couple more days?" 

Korra returned Asami's hug with equal enthusiasm before stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"I honestly wasn't planning on coming over until the morning because I didn't want to wake you but I was flying by and saw your light on. I'm so glad you're up! I missed you so much." Korra leaned forward and pressed her lips to Asami's.

They kissed with the passion of two young lovers who had been apart for weeks. It had in reality only been one and a half weeks. After several minutes Korra pulled away.

"Do I smell tea?" She asked "Were you busy on a new Satomobile design?" Korra knew that when Asami was working on a new project she often had trouble sleeping and would make a pot of tea to help her relax and think. It was one of the thousands of things Korra had learned about her over the years that they had been together.

"Hmm? Yes. Tea. Would you like some?" Asami's mind was still fuzzy from the kiss and what Korra had said did not completely register.

"I would love some!" Korra replied as she lead the way into the kitchen.

That's when Asami's brain finally came back to reality _'Oh shoot'_

"Hey what's that?" Korra's voice was curious as she took in the sight of the jewelry box and the wads of paper strewn about. From her vantage point she couldn't see what was inside the box but she did see her name embroidered in gold across the lid. "Oh man. I interrupted something important and ruined a surprise didn't I? I am so sorry Asami I.." Korra turned quickly so she could no longer see the table. "I'll close my eyes and.."

"Will you marry me?"

"I...I...wha?" Korra's eyes were wide with shock.

Asami's heart was pounding in her ears as she walked to the table and retrieved the box. She came back and stood facing Korra with the box open in front of her.

"Korra. My love. My light. My heart. Will you marry me and make me the happiest person in the world?" Her voice was soft and almost nervous.

Korra looked down at the elegant betrothal necklace nestled within the box in Asami's outstretched hands.The band was made of a fine crimson silk and the stone attached to it shimmered with an iridescent shade of blue that matched her eyes perfectly. It was obvious from looking at it that Asami had spent a great deal of time selecting the perfect material and carving the perfect stone. She took the box from Asami and ran her fingers along the stone.

The room was silent for several seconds before Korra finally spoke.

"Impossible. That's just..Impossible."

Asami's heart stopped. She couldn't breath. Her mouth fell open in shock as she struggled to maintain her composure. She felt tears burning behind her eyes mere seconds from falling and betraying the intensity of her pain.

"Asami, when I marry you it will make me the happiest person in the world, not you. Yes! Yes I'll Marry you! How could I say no? I can't believe this is happening!" Korra was crying. Hot tears leaving thick trails down the sides of her face.

After hearing Korra's words, Asami's heart began beating once more and she could no longer contain her tears.

"Korra, I love you so much." She pulled her in for a kiss that very quickly grew in intensity. Asami broke away when she felt her back hit the wall behind her with Korra's body pressed firmly against hers holding her in place against it. "Should we continue this conversation in the bedroom?" Her voice was low and aching with need.

"I don't know about you but I don't plan on doing much talking." Korra replied back with a wink "Hold this please" she said while handing Asami the jewelry box and scooping her up bridal style.

This caused Asami to erupt with laughter as she was whisked away without a moments notice.

_'So much for getting sleep tonight.'_ Asami thought to herself as Korra deposited her on the bed and once more pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review letting me know what your favorite part was. I need validation 🙌


End file.
